Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause
by RedViolett
Summary: Wer wiederstrebt, stur und eigenwillig das Glück dieses Lebens herbeisucht, der findet nichts weiter als blasse, ewige Dunkelheit. Denn Glück findet sich nicht im Besitze des jeweils Anderen, sondern ist nur in der eigenen Seele zu Hause. (Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta)
1. Prologe

_**Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause**_

_**Prologe**_

Schützend waren die seidigen Vorhänge vor das Fenster geschoben und ließen nur wenig Licht in das kleine Zimmer.  
Dumpf schloss ich die Türe hinter mir, darauf bedacht so leise wie möglich zu sein.  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nochmals wieder kommen würde, geschweige denn, einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzten würde.  
Seine Abneigung gegenüber diesem Planeten und auch uns hatte er mehr als klar und deutlich ausgedrückt und dennoch... und dennoch war er zurück gekehrt. Zurück von seiner langen Suche aus dem All und abermals setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und verharrte augenblicklich, als das morsche Holz unter mir zu knarren begann.  
Ein schwaches Murren war von der Seite des Bettes zu hören, kurz drehte sich die fragile Form zur Seite und ich hoffte inständig, dass der Saiyajin nicht erwachen würde.  
Doch zu tief war Vegetas Erschöpfung, denn sofort entspannte sich der strenge Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und machte erneuter Müdigkeit Platz.  
Wie lange war er durch das All gereist, auf der Suche nach meinem nun mehr als einem Jahr verschollenen Freund?  
Zu lange, wie es mir schien und nach wenigen Schritten, daraufhin bedacht weiterhin so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, stand ich schließlich vor ihm.  
Besorgt sah ich auf das Wesen, welches eigentlich so viel Leid verursacht hatte.  
Was hatte mich nur damals geritten, dass ich auf die Idee kam, ihn bei mir aufzunehmen?  
Seufzend strich ich mir durch das wirre, blaue Haar und starrte erneut auf den schlafenden Saiyajin.  
Doch er hatte mir irgendwie Leid getan.  
Kein Zuhause,  
Keine Freunde.  
Allein und einsam.  
Keinerlei Unterkunft, in die er sich hätte zurück ziehen können und als ich seinen traurigen und auch nachdenklichen Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, hatte meine Einladung auch schon meine Lippen verlassen.  
Es war nicht mal eine Frage gewesen, vielmehr eine Aufforderung und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, als ich mich an seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zurück erinnerte.  
Ich hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen.  
Wieder lenkte ein entspanntes Seufzten meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den ruhenden Saiyajin und leise stellte ich das kleine, silbrige Tablett mit dem Rest des heutigen Mittagessens auf den Nachttisch. Seit seiner Ankunft vor 3 Tagen schlief Vegeta wie ein Stein. Nicht einmal zum Essen war er erwacht und schließlich nach langem Zögern, setzte ich mich behutsam an seine Seite.  
Neugierig beobachteten meine blauen Opale die erschöpften Züge des Saiyajins. Tiefe, dunkel Ringe thronten unter fest zusammengekniffenen Augen, seine sonst von der Sonne gebrandmarkten Haut war blässlich und kurz beschlich mich der Gedanke, ob er nicht irgendwie krank war.  
Doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder in den hintersten Ecken meines Seins.  
Vegeta war nicht irgendwer, der so schnell einer simplen Krankheit unterlag, er musste einfach nach seiner langen Suche erschöpft gewesen sein.  
Kurz erinnerte ich mich an seine Ankunft zurück. Meine Eltern und ich waren gerade im Garten gewesen, als das Raumschiff mehr denn je vom Himmel krachte. Wohl musste er unterwegs kein Benzin mehr gehabt haben und es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er es noch zurück bis zur Erde geschafft hatte.  
Schwankend war der Saiyajin aus der geöffneten Luke getreten und ich hatte nicht verhindern können ihn insgeheim zu mustern.  
Sein Trainingsanzug war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen, der graue Brustschutz zersprungen und durchlöchert. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar hing im wild in die Stirn, Ruß und Dreck hingen nicht nur in zottigen Strähnen, sonder bedeckten auch fast seinen gesamten Oberkörper. Und als ich das Blut entdeckt hatte, konnte ich meine innere Sorge nicht mehr unterdrücken. Was hatte er bloß da draußen gemacht?  
Stumm war er an uns vorbei gegangen doch mir konnte dieser Saiyajin nichts vormachen. Er war verletzt, angeschlagen. Vielleicht auch beides und kurzerhand hatte ich mir den Prinzen des einst so mächtigen Kriegervolkes geschnappt und unter die Dusche gesteckt.  
Er beschwerte sich nicht, bei Gott, er hatte nicht mal eine abfällige Bemerkung vom Stapel gelassen und nachdenklich hatte ich im neue Kleider auf einen kleinen Schemel gelegt.  
Nach seiner ausgiebigen Dusche war Vegeta schnurstracks in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Ich war nicht ein mal dazu gekommen seine Wunden zu versorgen und nun, nach drei Tagen, schien sich sein Zustand nicht zu bessern.  
Wieder weckte ein heißeres Wimmern meine Aufmerksamkeit und mitleidig sah ich auf die zusammengesunkene Figur zu meiner Seite.  
Vegeta schien wohl Schmerzen zu haben, denn unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite zur anderen und ohne über mein Handeln nachzudenken, legte ich ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Brust.  
Nervös zuckten meine Finger zusammen, als ich seinen kräftigen Herzschlag spüren konnte und unweigerlich wurde mir warm ums Herz.  
Sofort schien sich der Saiyajin zu beruhigen, denn sein stockender Atem wurde ruhiger, die Augen entspannter und nach weniger Zeit konnte ich seine gleichmäßige Atmung hören und lächelte zufrieden.  
Doch meine Hand verharrte an Ort und Stelle und ehe ich mich versah, fegte ich ihm behutsam die wirren Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
Eigentlich sollte ich mich vor ihm fürchten, hatte dieses Wesen mehr als nur ein Lebewesen auf dem Gewissen doch irgendwie konnte ich für ihn keine Angst, keinen Hass empfinden.  
Jetzt, da ich ihn so vor mir sah, unschuldig schlafend, erschöpft von seiner langen Reise, war es undenkbar auch nur zu erahnen, dass dieser Saiyajin mehr als nur eine blutrünstige Tat begangen hatte.  
Wieso also fürchtete ich mich nicht?  
War es Mitleid?  
Traurig sah ich in ein erschöpftes Gesicht.  
Oder doch Sympathie?  
Wieder ein Seufzten seinerseits und erneut huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über meine Lippen.  
„Vegeta?"  
Meine Stimme war mehr als ein Flüstern und kurzerhand rüttelte ich sanft an seiner Schulter, doch der Saiyjain bleib weiter eisern in seinem ruhenden Schlaf gefangen.  
Es tat mir leid, ihn wecken zu müssen, doch er hatte seit mehr als 3 Tagen nichts gegessen und ich wollte nicht, dass er Hunger litt.  
Ich probierte es ein zweites Mal, rüttelte dieses Mal stärker an seiner Schulter, doch als ich nichts als murrende Wortfetzen hören konnte, was sich stark nach saiyanischer Sprache anhörte, dessen Sinn ich nicht ein Mal annähernd verstand, gab ich auf.  
Langsam stand ich auf und schloss das weit geöffnete Fenster, als sich die Sonne hinter die Wolken verzog und nun kalter Dunkelheit ihren Platz einräumte.  
Der Sommer hatte sich verzogen und nun herrschte nichts weiter als eisiger Regen des Herbstes und fröstelnd drehte ich die Heizung höher.  
Behutsam griff ich nach einer zweiten Decke und legte sie kurzerhand über den schlafenden Saiyajin. Sein Zittern war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und abermals, nach langen Minuten des Schweigens strich ich ihm zögernd durch das dichte, dunkelbraune Haar.  
Sanft und weich fühlten sich die braunen Strähnen auf meiner Haut an und ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Er war faszinierend.  
Auf seine eigenen Art und Weise.  
_Schlaf gut, Vegeta._  
Abermals strich meine Hand seine Wange entlang, nicht annähernd bemerkend was ich soeben getan hatte.  
Aber es war mir egal geworden.  
Hatte nicht jeder etwas Frieden und Glück verdient? Ganz gleich, welche Taten er begangen hatte?  
Ganz gleich, wie dunkel seine Vergangenheit war?  
Stumm stand ich auf, doch konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen.  
Leise, so weit wie mich meine Füße tragen konnten, verließ ich das Zimmer, drehte mich aber im Türrahmen noch ein letztes Mal um und sah weiterhin nachdenklich auf den schlafenden Saiyjain. Wieder hatte sich Vegeta in einem fiebrigen Martyrium hin und her gewälzt und lag nun auf der linken Seite, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen, ein Arm hing schlaff zur Seite und berührte nur knapp den Boden. Seine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen und abermals wusch Sorge über mich, als ich seinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.  
Was bedrückt dich nur?  
Was quält dich, Tag ein, Tag aus, dass du nicht zur Ruhe finden kannst?  
Abermals warf ich Vegeta einen letzten besorgten Blick zu ,bevor ich sein Schlafgemach verließ und leise die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss zog.  
Was schien diesem Saiyjain nur so zu schaffen zu machen?  
Besorgt starrte ich zu Boden, blickte hilflos auf meine eigenen Füße und dachte nach. Doch schien ich keine Lösung, keine Antwort zu finden und seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Labor.  
Ich hatte noch einiges zu tun und wollte noch vor dem späten Abend damit fertig werden.  
Stumm fegte der kalte Herbstwind über uns hinweg und fröstelnd zog ich mir meinen langen weißen Kittel über und lief weiter den Gang entlang, ließ den Saiyjain no Ouji hinter mir.  
Doch meine Gedanken konnten nicht zur Ruhe finden und abermals sah ich das erschöpfte Gesicht des Anderen vor mir und besorgt zog sich meinen Stirn in Falten.  
Was verbirgst du nur Vegeta? Was verheimlichst du, dass du zu stur und zu eigen bist, die helfende Hand anzunehmen, welche dir dargeboten wird?  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort.  
_Glück wohnt nicht im Besitze und nicht im Golde. Das Glücksgefühl ist in der Seele zu Hause._  
Traurig war mein Blick, als ich letztendlich erschrocken über meine eigenen Gedanken stehen bleib und aus dem Fenster starrte.  
_Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause._  
Ein Schauer zog sich meinen Rücken hinunter, als ich an meinen stummen Bewohner zurück dachte.  
Wo war dein Glück, Vegeta?  
Traurig senkten sich meine blauen Opale und starrten hilflos auf meine Hände, als mich ein gleißendes Zittern erfasst hatte.  
Wo war dein _zu Hause_?


	2. Glück 1

_**Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause**_

_**Glück 1**_

„Das ist jetzt schon der vierte Tag. Ich verstehe den Jungen einfach nicht." Verblüfft sah ich von meinem kläglichen Frühstück auf und blickte meinem Vater in die Augen. Er hatte sich vom Fenster abgewandt, immer noch die heiße Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und sah mehr als nachdenklich aus. Ich war verblüfft, wusste ich zuerst nicht wovon er sprach, doch dann fiel der Groschen,  
„Er wacht nicht ein mal zum Essen oder Trinken auf. Er ist zwar ein Saiyajin, aber selbst für ihn ist das auf Dauer gefährlich."  
Unschuldig zuckte ich mit den Schultern, doch in mir tobte die Angst. Mein Vater hatte recht.  
Heute war der vierte Tag und Vegeta hatte sich immer noch nicht aus seinem Zimmer gewagt.  
Mehrere Male war ich wieder bei ihm gewesen, wechselte das unangetastete Essen , versuchte ihn ansatzweise wach zu bekommen, doch all meine Mühen waren umsonst gewesen.  
Was war los mit dem Saiyajin no Ouji? War die nahende Erschöpfung zu groß gewesen? Das Geschehen damals auf Namek zu präsent, dass er nicht abschalten konnte? Vergessen im ewigen Schlaf suchte?  
Verbissen stocherte ich in meinem Pfannkuchen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meiner Tasse.  
„Wenn er bis heute Abend nicht wach ist, werde ich wohl oder übel einige Analysen durchführen müssen."  
Geschockt sah ich von meinem Teller auf, als mein Vater diese simple Idee über die Lippen brachte. Zuerst dachte ich er würde sich nur einen Scherz erlauben, doch sein strenger Blick sprach Bände und ich wusste, das er es ernst meinte.  
„Glaubst du sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist? Ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta damit einverstanden wäre."  
Nervös war ich aufgestanden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, tief in Gedanken. Keineswegs wäre der Saiyajin darüber erfreut, dass man ohne sein Einverständnis irgendwelche Tests an ihm durchführen würde. Zwar kannte ich Vegeta noch nicht gut genug, aber das sagte mir mein reiner Menschenverstand.  
Doch die besorgte Stimme meines Vaters holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.  
„Bulma, ich bitte dich. Du kannst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass das..." und mit diesen Worten deutete er mit einem ausgestreckten Arm einen Stockwerk höher und ich schluckte nervös.  
„... normal ist? Ich bitte dich. Er wird noch verhungern und das will ich mir beim besten Willen nicht mit ansehen müssen."  
Gerade wollte ich etwas erwidern, als mich ein dunkles Gefühl beschlich. Vielmehr war es ein dumpfes Gefühl, eine Vorahnung, so als würde man beobachtet werden und langsam drehte ich mich um.  
Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen und abrupt verstummte das Gespräch zwischen meinem Vater und mir, als ich den Saiyajin im Türrahmen erblickt hatte.  
Beinahe wäre mir meine heiße Tasse Kaffee aus den Händen geglitten und ich schluckte nervös, als meine blauen Opale den Mann vor mir musterten.  
Vegeta sah immer noch mehr als müde aus, aber immerhin schaffte er es, die Augen offen zu halten. Weiterhin waren die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen sichtbar, doch sein blasser Teint war verschwunden und neugierig, wenn dennoch erschöpft, beobachteten mich dunkelbraune Augenpaare.  
Er schien wohl gerade erwacht zu sein, denn sein flammen artiges Haar war immer noch zerzaust, wild hingen ihm vereinzelte Strähnen in die Stirn und er machte nicht ein mal die Anstalten, sie beiseite zu fegen. Er sah ungewohnt aus mit dem fallenden Pony in die Stirn und dennoch war sein Blick so mysteriös, dass mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter fuhr.  
Doch mein bewundernder Blick wich sofortigem Erstaunen, als ich bemerkte, dass er wieder in seine alten Sachen geschlüpft war.  
Zwar war es nur der schwarzblaue Gi-Anzug, doch schnell erkannte ich die eingerissenen Stellen und konnte den Sinn dahinter nicht ganz verstehen.  
Ich hatte es damals nicht übers Herz gebracht seine Kleidung wegzuwerfen. Wie konnte ich auch. Es war sein Hab und Gut, alles was er besaß und sofort als mir dieser Gedanke kam, beschlich mich Traurigkeit.  
Alles was er besaß.  
Zerfetzte Lumpen.  
Unweigerlich schloss sich eine eisige Hand um mein Herz.  
Wohl fühlte er sich in menschlicher Kleidung unwohl. Ein Gedanke der mich dennoch etwas kränkte, doch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken.  
Doch augenblicklich fuhr ich zusammen, als er sich zu bewegen schien und in die Küche eintrat. Ich hatte nicht ein mal bemerkt wie ruhig es plötzlich in dem Raum geworden war und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass selbst mein Vater verstummt war und den Saiyajin neugierig beobachtete.  
Die knisternde Atmosphäre war deutlich zu spüren und wieder keimte pure Bewunderung in mir auf. Dass ein einzelnes Wesen solch eine Ausstrahlen besitzen konnte. Ich konnte die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Erst jetzt fiel mir das nun leere, silberne Tablett in den Händen des Prinzen auf und lächelnd sah ich Vegeta in die Augen.  
Fragend war sein Blick und sofort erkannte ich, was er von mir wollte.  
„Du kannst das Tablett hier auf dem Tisch abstellen. Ich hoffe es hat dir geschmeckt?"  
Der Saiyajin tat wie ihm geheißen, wenn auch vorsichtig und brachte keinen Laut über seine Lippen. Zuerst wunderte ich mich, hatte er meine Frage wohl nicht richtig verstanden, doch erst dann begriff ich, dass sein Schwiegen eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war.  
Stumm lag sein Blick auf mir, als er das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellte und sich erneut zum Gehen abwandte.  
Die Luft war erfüllt von einer eisigen Ruhe, einer zitternden Spannung, zum Greifen nahe und noch ehe ich mich versah, trat ich auf ihn zu.  
„Magst du eine Tasse heißen Kaffee? Glaub mir, danach wirst du dich wie neugeboren fühlen."  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er schon wieder ging und sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzte. Es war Zeit mehr über den ruhigen Saiyajin no Ouji zu erfahren und ich ertappte mich selbst in reißender Neugierde.  
Mein Herz pochte wild hinter meiner Brust als sein fragender Blick auf mich fiel, doch verharrte der Saiyjain an Ort und Stelle und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Wohl seine Art zu zeigen: _`Mach, ich warte´ _und ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken, als ich eine Tasse aus dem oberen Schrank nahm und diese mit dem heißen Getränk füllte.  
Weiterhin lag eine eiserne Ruhe im Raum und nur das Rauschen der befahrenen Straße und das wilde Vogelgezwitscher vor dem Fenster war zu hören.  
Nervös schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter, als ich ihm die nun heiße Tasse reichte und er sie, erst skeptisch beäugend, in die Hände nahm.  
Stumm beobachtete ich ihn, wie Vegeta starr in das schwarze Getränk starrte und mich abermals kritisch musterte.  
Kurz beschlich mich Wut, aber dann änderte sich das Gefühl schlagartig in erneute Sorge. Was wohl geschehen sein musste, dass er allem so misstrauisch gegenüber stand?  
Dieser Saiyajin war mir ein Rätsel und dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich vor Aufregung zitterte.  
„Hier ist auch noch Milch und Zucker. Falls du ihn schwarz nicht gerne trinken möchtest. Man kann ihn damit versüßen um den herben Geschmack zu mildern."  
Kurz deutete ich auf den Küchentisch und sein Blick folgte mir auf Schritt und Tritt.  
Doch wieder wandte sich der Saiyajin dem Getränk zu und ich konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verhindern, als er nach einem Schluck, wenn auch nur merklich, das Gesicht verzog. Wohl war ihm der Kaffee zu stark und lächelnd beobachtete ich ihn, wie er auf den Tisch zutrat und ein Zuckerpäckchen nach dem anderen in die Tasse kippte,  
Ich war verwundert, hatte ich eigentlich damit gerechnet dass er eben jene Süßungsmittel außer Acht lassen würde, doch als er erneut einen weiteren Schluck nahm und in seinem Gesicht schon fast so etwa wie Zufriedenheit zu lesen war, seufzte ich erleichtert auf.  
Doch etwas anderes machte mich stutzig und weiterhin starrte ich auf den Saiyajin vor mir, welcher nun verträumt an seiner Tasse nippte und aus dem Fenster starrte.  
Etwas melancholisches lag in seinem Blick, gar eine Art des Wiedererkennens und fragend verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust.  
An was er wohl gerade dachte?  
Eine alte Erinnerung?  
Etwas, was ihn an ein früheres Leben zurück erinnerte?  
Doch eine erneut Bewegung holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.  
Dankbar hielt mir der Saiyajin die nun leere Tasse entgegen und verblüfft, zu mehr war ich nicht mehr im Stande, nahm ich sie ihm aus den Händen.  
Kurz nickte er mir, unmerklich, ein letztes Mal zu bevor er den Raum verließ und nichts als Verwunderung blieb.  
„Na wenigstens scheint es ihm besser zu gehen. Selbst wenn sein müder Blick vom Gegenteil zeugt."  
Seufzend nahm mein Vater den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten Gruß und machte sich auf den Weg in das Labor.  
Eisige Kälte war alles, was geblieben war und sofort schlang ich die Arme um meinen zitternden Körper.  
Besorgt sah ich aus dem Fenster, hörte das Donnergrollen in der Ferne und zog meinen weißen Kittel enger um meinen Körper.  
Doch ich hatte keine Zeit in Gedanken zu verweilen. Zwar was das eben Geschehene immer noch zu präsent und insgeheim siegte meine Neugierde über das was Geschehen war, doch hatte ich weit aus wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mich um meinen reservierten Bewohner zu kümmern.  
Ich hatte noch etwas Dringendes zu erledigen und nachdem ich mir den Rest meines heißen Getränkes die Kehle hinunter schüttete, machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Frustriert sah ich auf die Baupläne meiner Skizze, die ich angefertigt hatte, doch ich konnte nicht wirklich einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Nachdem ich in dem unteren Stockwerk angelangt war und die eisigen Hallen der Labore betreten hatte, schnappte ich mir meine neusten Pläne und verschanzte mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Immer wieder huschten Mitarbeiter meines Komplexes in den wirren Gängen vorbei, klopften mehr als ein Mal an meine Türe um irgend eine Zustimmung für irgendetwas zu erhalten, doch wurde es mir mit der Zeit zu eintönig.  
Ich war nicht bei der Sache, ganz und gar nicht.  
Frustriert warf ich die Skizzen zur Seite und sah auf die Wanduhr nahe der Tür.  
Stumm und monoton starrten meine blauen Augen auf die Zeiger, welche sich nicht weiter bewegen wollten und müde stützte ich den Kopf auf meine Hände.  
!6 Uhr, später Nachmittag und ich war überhaupt nicht, kein Stück, vorangekommen.  
Seufzend stieß ich die angehaltene Luft aus meinen Lungen und sah abermals auf mein Projekt, doch fand ich keinerlei Begeisterung.  
Wie ich solche Tage hasste.  
Mir fehlte eindeutig die Motivation doch tief im Unterbewusstsein wusste ich ganz genau, was mir meine Konzentration raubte.  
Nichts als Lumpen.  
Nachdenklich sah ich auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, zu tief in meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen.  
Mit nichts anderen als Fetzen war der Saiyajin no Ouji wiedergekehrt und insgeheim ängstigte mich dieser Gedanke mehr als alles andere.  
Hatte er denn gar keine Verbündeten?  
Gar keine Freunde?  
Hatte er wahrlich... niemanden?!  
Abermals sah ich das erschöpfte Gesicht des Saiyajins vor mir, welches sonst so gar nicht zu der strengen Persönlichkeit des Kriegers passte.  
Wie von selbst suchten meine Finger ein neues Stück Papier und monoton fing ich an meine wage Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Ich war so sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich meine Mitarbeiter mehr und mehr nacheinander verabschiedeten und ich bald darauf die Letzte in den unteren Katakomben war.  
Mit nichts anderem als Lumpen...  
Entschlossen sah ich auf die Skizze in meinen Händen.  
Daran musste sich definitiv etwas ändern.  
Definitiv.

Es war später Abend, als ich mich im Wohnbereich blicken ließ und erschöpft streckte ich meine müden Knochen. Abermals fuhr ich mir durch das blaue kurze Haar bevor ich in die Küche eintrat. Vielleicht war er ja hier?  
Doch ich fand nichts als gähnende Leere, alleinig das heutige Abendessen fand sich, eingepackt in Alufolie, auf dem breiten Küchentisch und lächelnd las ich die Notiz meiner Eltern.  
Kopfschüttelnd riss ich den Fetzen Papier vom Tellerrand und stellte mein späteres Mahl in den Kühlschrank.  
Jetzt war bei weitem nicht die Zeit an Essen zu denken. Nervosität hatte sich in meinem ganzen Körper breit gemacht und nachdenklich spielte ich mit einer verirrten Strähne meiner Haare.  
Was wenn es ihm nicht gefallen würde?  
Doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verschwand er auch schon wieder.  
Was konnte er mir schon größtenteils tun? Sicher, er war ein Saiyajin und bei weitem gefährlicher als alles andere was ich bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte, doch ein wages Gefühl sagte mir, das Vegeta bei weitem nicht der war, den er vorgab zu sein.  
Entschlossen nahm ich die kleine, silbrige Box erneut in meine Hände und verließ wie von selbst die Küche und begab mich einen Stockwerk höher.  
Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und tauchten die langen Flure meines Zuhauses in ein wirres Spiel der Schatten, doch dennoch fand ich den Weg zu seinem Gemach spielend.  
Zitternd nahm ich die Türklinke in die Hand, doch verharrte ich in meiner Position.  
Was sollte man sagen zu einem Wesen, was im Grunde alles verloren hatte?  
Welche Worte konnte man finden um die bleierne Traurigkeit zu lösen, welche ihn zu umfangen schienen, wie ein ewiges Mantra?  
Würde es alte Wunden aufreißen?  
Nervös starrte ich zu Boden, die silbrige Box in meinen Händen war nun zu einer schweren Last geworden.  
Doch ich durfte jetzt nicht den Mut verlieren.  
Ich musste nach vorne sehen.  
Entschlossen öffnete ich die Türe zu Vegetas Schlafgemach und als sich meine Augen an das dumpfe Licht gewöhnt hatten, trat ich ein. Trat ein in eine tiefe, drohende Dunkelheit, ungewiss, was mich dort drinnen erwarten würde.

Ich hatte überall nach ihm gesucht, wirklich überall, doch der Saiyajin blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
Inzwischen war ich mehr als nur besorgt. Panik beschrieb es wohl besser und nachdenklich trat ich auf den riesigen Balkon hinaus.  
Wo war er nur?  
Kühl empfing mich der kalte Herbstwind und automatisch schlang ich meinen Kittel enger um meinen Körper. Ich war so sehr in meine Suche vertieft gewesen, dass ich mich nicht ein mal umgezogen hatte.  
Sanft, wie ein gleißendes Meer des Lichtes flackerte das lebende Innenleben der Stadt vor meinen Augen und verträumt sah ich in die Ferne, beobachteten die vielen glitzernden Sterne am Horizont  
Die westliche Hauptstadt schien nie still zu stehen, schien niemals zur Ruhe zu kommen und verträumt lehnte ich mich über das schützende Geländer um diese farbenfrohe Pracht besser genießen zu können.  
Doch da war es wieder...  
Sofort fühlte ich Unbehagen in mir aufsteigen, als mich wieder das beklemmende Gefühl beschlich beobachtet zu werden. Zwar war es nur zaghaft, eine kleine Notiz am Rande, doch ließ sie mir keine Ruhe und zögernd, wenngleich auch ängstlich, sah ich mich um.

Stumm, wenngleich auch ein leichtes interessiertes Glitzern in ihnen vorhanden war, beobachteten mich dunkelbraune Augenpaare und verblüfft drehte ich mich nun völlig um und sah zum großen runden Dach meines Zuhauses hinauf. Eigentlich hätte ich sofort darauf kommen können, doch waren meine Gedanken, gerade wenn es um ihn ging, eingelullt und vor Spannung zum Reißen nahe.  
Warum verstand ich selber nicht, doch als mich diese kühlen und dennoch so ehrlichen Augen anstarrten, vergaß ich alles um mich herum.  
Vegeta schien mich zu faszinieren, auf eine eigene Art und Weise die ich nicht deuten konnte und augenblicklich schlug mein Herz schneller hinter meiner Brust, als ich auf ihn zuging.  
„Hier bist du. Du glaubst gar nicht wie lange ich dich gesucht habe."  
Ich lächelte entschuldigend, als er verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog und den Kopf schief legte, mich weiterhin neugierig musternd. Wohl schien er überrascht, solch eine Art der Zuneigung nicht gewohnt und spielerisch erklomm ich die kleine Außentreppe und war binnen von Minuten bei ihm auf dem Dach.  
Hier oben war der Wind gleich doppelt so stark und erneut schlang ich meinen weißen Kittel um meinen bebenden Körper. Mein Blick fiel erneut auf den Saiyajin und verdutzt sah ich auf. Immer noch trug er dieselbe zerrissene Kleidung, was eigentlich nicht verwunderlich war und kurz beschlich mich der Gedanke, ob er nicht fror.  
Doch meine Sorge war unbegründet. Ich wusste zwar nicht viel über die Saiyajins, aber dass mein stummer Besucher einiges wegstecken konnte, das wusste ich ganz genau.  
Abermals huschte ein kleines Lächeln über meine Lippen.  
Zögernd, nach einigen Minuten, er sah mich immer noch fragend an, setzte ich mich langsam zu ihm. Sofort konnte ich spüren wie er sich merklich versteifte und anspannte.  
Woher kam nur dieses Misstrauen?  
Mitleidig sah ich auf meinen Besucher und meine Gedanken arbeiteten.  
Dass er unter Freezer gedient hatte, wusste ich laut den Aussagen der Anderen. Doch erst jetzt schien ich wage zu begreifen, im Ansatz zu verstehen, was das für ein Leben gewesen sein musste. Sicherlich, kein Gutes.  
„Hast du schon zu Abend gegessen?"  
Doch augenblicklich nahm mir sein knurrender Magen die Antwort ab und ich konnte nicht anders als herzhaft zu lachen, als ich sein peinlich berührtes Gesicht sah. Sofort wandte sich der Saiyajin ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Es sind noch Reste im Kühlschrank, du kannst dich gerne daran bedienen, wenn du willst."  
Abermals huschte ein Lächeln über meine Lippen als ich den Saiyajin von der Seite musterte.  
Er sah wirklich erholter aus. Der lange Schlaf, wenn auch für ihn ungewohnt, hatte ihm gut getan. Zwar lag in seinem Blick immer noch eine Art der Erschöpfung, die ich nicht so richtig deuten konnte und wohl auch nie verstehen würde, aber dennoch war es, für den Moment, gleichgültig geworden. Was immer er im All getrieben hatte, es musste ihn die letzten Kraftreserven gekostet haben und lächelnd sah ich erneut auf meinen Gast.  
Auch wenn mich brennend interessierte warum dem so war, wollte ich Vegeta Zeit lassen, selbst mit der Sprache herauszurücken.  
„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Der eigentliche Grund warum ich dich gesucht habe..."  
Nervosität lag in meiner Stimme als ich in meiner Hosentasche nach der kleinen silbrigen Box suchte, doch versuchte ich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Nach Minuten, die mir vorkamen wie Stunden umfingen meine Finger das kühle Metall in meinen Händen und mir Mut zusprechend, reichte ich dem Saiyajin das kleine Gefäß.  
Verdutzt sah er auf meine Hand, verweilte einige Sekunden, bevor sein Blick ungläubig zu mir wechselte. Wohl war er Geschenke nicht gewohnt und erneut umfing mich Traurigkeit.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher darauf gekommen bin. Aber du kannst schlecht die ganze Zeit in deinen alten Sachen herumlaufen, Vegeta."  
Mein Lächeln war ein ehrliches und erneut lag sein skeptischer Blick auf mir, bevor er zögernd die silbrige Box aus meinen Händen nahm.  
Ich musterte ihn aufgeregt, als er mein Geschenk kritisch beäugte, immer noch nicht ganz verstand wofür und vor allem warum er das verdient hatte.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist das gleiche Material. Es war ziemlich schwer den gleichen Stoff hinzubekommen."  
Nervös strich ich mir durch das wirre, kurze Haar. Warum ich gerade bei ihm so die Fassung verlor war mehr als fraglich.  
Er war mysteriös, gar keine Frage.  
Doch gerade dieser Umstand jagte mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Erneut pochte mein Herz wild und unaufhaltsam, meine innere Anspannung war fast unerträglich, doch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken.  
„Das sind Hoipoi-Kapseln."  
Spielerisch beugte ich mich zu ihm und nahm eine der Kapseln in meine Hände, als er die Box geöffnet hatte.  
„Sie enthält neue Trainingskleidung für dich. Ich habe deinen alten Brustpanzer analysieren können und exakte Kopien hergestellt."  
Sein verdutzter Blick lag auf mir und erneut lachte ich auf.  
„Glaub mir, das war gar nicht so leicht."  
Immer noch lag sein Blick auf mir bevor er wieder auf das Geschenk in seinen Händen starrte.  
Ich verstummte und beobachtete ihn erneut. Er sah so...hilflos aus. Hilflos mit der gesamten Situation und um ihm die Anspannung zu nehmen, stand ich auf, ließ ihn den Raum, den er brauchte,  
Verträumt fiel mein Blick erneut über die immer belebte Stadt , doch fröstelte ich erneut auf, als eine Windböe über uns hinwegzog.  
„Na komm, lass uns rein gehen. Hier draußen wird es langsam zu ungemütlich."  
Lächelnd streckte ich ihm die Hand entgegen, doch der Saiyajin machte keine Anstalten sie anzunehmen. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet.  
Seufzend stand Vegeta auf und enttäuscht ließ ich meine Hand sinken.  
Hatte... hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?  
Stumm ging der Saiyajin an mir vorbei, steckte sich im Vorbeigehen die silberne Schachtel in die Tasche. Schwungvoll erhob er sich in die Lüfte und landete keine weiteren Sekunden auf dem Balkon und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Hauses, ließ nichts weiter zurück als Enttäuschung.  
Hatte... hatte ich wirklich mit einem Dank gerechnet?  
Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen.  
Dennoch schmerzte seine kühle Art und stumm sah ich auf meine eigenen Hände.  
Hilflos fegte der kalte Herbstwind über mich hinweg, spielte mit meinem wirren Haar und ließ mich erneut auf frösteln.  
Das Beben meiner Schultern konnte ich nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und verbissen sah ich zur Seite.  
Wieso war ich enttäuscht? Eigentlich war diese Art der Reaktion doch abzusehen gewesen und dennoch hatte ich mir mehr erhofft.  
Dennoch hatte ich geglaubt, so etwas wie ein karges Dankeschön von dem Saiyajin no Ouji zu erwarten, doch leider hatte ich mich geirrt.  
Stumm lag mein Blick auf den vielen Lichtern der Hauptstadt und während ich so dastand, alleine und verlassen auf den Vordächern meines Zuhauses, beschlich mich nur ein einziger Gedanke.  
Ab wann, Vegeta...  
Ab wann würde ich dich besser verstehen können?


	3. Glück 2

_**Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause**_

_**Glück 2**_

Es war relativ warm für einen Herbsttag wie diesen und vorsichtig stellte ich die gerichteten Getränke mitsamt Tablett und anderweitigen Kleinigkeiten auf den Tisch.  
Meine Freunde hatten mir einen Besuch erstattet und nun befanden wir uns alle auf dem großzügig geräumigen Balkon der Capsule Corporation.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, es waren geschätzte 25 Grad, milde Temperaturen für einen Spätsommertag, aber dennoch war es ein herrliches Gefühl. Ein wolkenloser Himmel, was wollte man mehr?  
„Vier Tage sagst du? Das ist ungewöhnlich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."  
Krillin nahm einen erneuten Schluck seines Getränkes und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Andererseits, wer kann es ihm verübeln? Er hat auf Namek viel durchgemacht."  
Sein Blick huschte über den großen Gartenbereich unter uns und fraglich zog Krillin die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er denjenigen erblickt hatte, um den diese ganze Unterhaltung ging.  
„Seit er aus dem All wieder zurück gekommen ist, hat er kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er dort alles erlebt hat, aber seinem Zustand nach zu urteilen, musste es ihn ganz schön erschöpft haben."  
Gleichgültig zuckte ich mit den Schultern, versuchte mir vor meinen Freunden nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch in meinem Innersten sah es ganz anders aus.  
Seit gestern Abend ging mir der Saiyajin no Ouji aus dem Weg und ich hatte keinen blassesten Schimmer, wieso.  
„So wie es aussieht, scheint er Son-Goku nicht gefunden zu haben. Sonst wäre er kaum wieder zurückgekommen."  
Nachdenklich legte der kleinere Kämpfer den Kopf schief, doch ein plötzliches entrüstetes Knurren lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit erneut vom Geschehen ab. Fragen wanderte mein Blick von dem im Garten trainierendem Saiyajin zu meinem langjährigen Freund und anhand Yamchus wütendem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich sehen, dass es ihm so gar nicht passte, dass Vegeta bei mir eingezogen war. Gezwungener Maßen eingezogen war, denn dies war bei weitem nicht die Idee des Saiyajins gewesen.  
„Hätte er nicht dort im All bleiben können? Ich meine, was will er hier? Die Beweggründe dieses Kerls sind mir eindeutig zu wider. Ich traue ihm nicht!"  
Entrüstet funkelte ich den einstigen Wüstenbanditen an. Ich wusste nicht woher meine plötzliche Wut kam, aber so viel Unverständnis war selbst für mich zu viel.  
„Wo sollte er sonst hin? Er hat niemanden, falls dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist. Keine Unterkunft, in die er sich zurück ziehen könnte. Nichts! Und..."  
Doch die barschen Worte meines Freundes ließen mich erneut verstummen und erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als ich reinen Zorn in Yamchus Stimme hören konnte.  
Oder war es gar Eifersucht?  
Fragend zog ich die Stirn in Falten. Hierfür gab es doch gar keinen Grund.  
„Und gerade dein zu Hause scheint die perfekte Unterkunft zu sein, was?  
Yamchus Augen funkelten vor Wut und mit einer barschen Bewegung deutete er auf den Saiyajin unter uns, welcher viel zu sehr mit seinem Training beschäftige war, als unsere Diskussion mit zu bekommen.  
„Ich meine, sieh ihn dir doch an. Der Kerl wollte die ganze Erde vernichten und jetzt trainiert er seelenruhig in deinem Garten."  
Nachdenklich wandte ich mich erneut dem Saiyajin no Ouji zu und beobachtete ihn aus stummen Augen.  
Seit heute Morgen war Vegeta mit seinem eisernen Training beschäftigt. Nicht ein Mal zum Frühstück und Mittagessen hatten wir ihn überreden können und so langsam stand ihm die Anstrengung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dennoch waren dunkelbraune Opale verbissen, wild entschlossen und abermals fühlte ich nichts weiter, als reine Bewunderung.  
So viel Hingabe...  
Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und erneut wurde mein Blick von Vegeta gelenkt, als Krillin das Wort ergriff. Er hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und beobachtete ebenso unseren `ungebetenen´ Gast.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta böse Absichten hat. Wenn er wollte, hätte er uns schon damals auf Namek vernichten können. Hat er aber nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil."  
Seine Züge zeigten eine leichte Form des Lächelns und ich konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. Irgendetwas hatte die drei, Son-Gohan, Vegeta und ihn zusammengeschweißt. Irgendetwas musste auf Namek vor gefallen sein, was eine Zusammenarbeit für nötig gehalten hatte. Und eben aus Jener war so etwas wie Respekt und Anerkennung entstanden und zum ersten Mal schien ich, zu verstehen. Sogar Piccolo hatte sich dem Trio angeschlossen um gemeinsam gegen Freezer zu kämpfen.  
„Als ob das etwas ändern würde."  
Murrend wandte sich Yamchus Blick von dem Saiyajin ab und fragend zog ich die Stirn in Falten. Was war sein Problem?  
Vegeta hatte seit seiner Ankunft keiner Fliege etwas zu leide getan. Er war nicht ein mal aufbrausend geworden oder hatte sich unverschämt verhalten.  
Wieso wurde ihm dann gleich einen Tat angekreidet, die er nicht begangen hatte?  
Warum wurde er von Anfang an als schwarzes Schaf abgestempelt?  
Nachdenklich nippte ich an meinem kalten Getränk, lehnte mich über die Brüstung und sah erneut auf den Saiyajin.  
Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn, der Blick müde und dennoch entschlossen setzte er eine Katana nach der anderen fort und abermals konnte ich meine Bewunderung über dieses Wesen nicht unterdrücken. Er war so ganz anders als Son-Goku, obwohl Beide von der gleichen Rasse abstammten.  
Irgendetwas an ihm zog mich magisch an, doch konnte und wollte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.  
Doch plötzlich verharrte Vegeta in seiner Position, schwer atmend von seinem langem Training und sah in die Ferne. Ich stutzte. Was war da los?  
Verwundert hob ich die Augenbraue und sah weiterhin auf den nach Luft ringenden Kämpfer. Kurz konnte ich so etwas wie Bitterkeit in seinem Blick erkennen, fast vergleichbar mit Schmerz, doch mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln brachte sich der Saiyjain auf andere Gedanken und führte sein Training eisern und diszipliniert fort.  
„Erde an Bulma, jemand zu Hause?"  
Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen als mich die Stimme meiner Freunde aus den Gedanken riss und ich mich vom Anblick des Kriegers löste.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."  
Verwunderung war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen und entschuldigend wandte ich mich ihnen zu, versuchend die Situation noch einigermaßen zu retten.  
Was wohl besser wäre, denn Yamchus böser Blick galt nicht nur mir allein und ich konnte ein schwaches Seufzten nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er war gekränkt, doch verstand ich nicht wirklich, warum.  
Mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln ließ ich den Saiyajin hinter mir und wandte mich vollkommen meinen Freunden zu, versuchend mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Na, wer von euch hat Hunger? Das Essen müsste gleich fertig sein."

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und mit einem freudigen Lächeln verabschiedeten sich meine Freunde und ließen mich, mitsamt dem Abwasch alleine zurück. Was typisch war, doch wollte ich mich nicht beschweren. Wir hatten seit langem mal wieder einen friedvollen Tag erleben können. Das war weit aus wichtiger als ein paar simple verschmutzte Teller. Bei weitem.  
Lächelnd machte ich mich an die Arbeit das Geschirr zu stapeln und die letzten Reste des Grillabends in Folien einzupacken. Viel war vom Abendessen nicht mehr übrig geblieben und kläglich kratzte ich die Reste zusammen.  
Dumpf war die Sonne dem nun nahenden Mond gewichen und räumte der kalten Nachtluft ihren Platz ein.  
Doch plötzlich sah ich geschockt auf, als mich das Gefühl beschlich irgendetwas vergessen zu haben.  
Oh. nicht doch...  
Sofort wandte ich mich um, doch mein Blick fiel auf den leeren verlassenen Garten. Wo war...  
Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Blick.  
Wir waren so sehr mit uns beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich den Saiyajin vollkommen vergessen hatte. Ich hatte nicht ein mal bemerkt, wie Vegeta sein Training beendet hatte und besorgt sah ich auf die wenigen Essensreste dieses Abends.  
Er musste sicherlich Hunger haben.  
Schnell war der Balkon auf Vordermann gebracht und das verschmutze Geschirr in die Spülmaschine geräumt. Mein schlechtes Gewissen trieb mich an und ungeduldig trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf der Küchenablage, während ich das letzte Stück des Grillfleisches, zusammen mit den Resten des Kartoffelsalates in der Mikrowelle erwärmte.  
Alles nur, weil dieser Saiyjain nie von sich aus kam.  
Selber Schuld, wenn er Hunger litt. Nur weil man zu stur war fremde Hilfe anzunehmen.  
Doch sofort verflog meine blinde Rage, als ich an Vegetas bitteren Blick zurückdachte. War er wirklich so anspruchslos, dass er sich nicht ein mal um sich selbst kümmerte?  
Oder steckte doch etwas anderes dahinter?  
Etwas weit aus Tiefgründigeres, was ich nicht verstehen konnte, gar sollte?  
Das schrille Piepsen der Mikrowelle riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und sofort holte ich das heiße Mahl in meine Hände.  
Schnell war ein kleines Tablett gerichtet, kurz spielte ich noch mit dem Gedanken ihm ein Stück der Torte mit zu geben doch ließ ich es nach reichlicher Zeit der Überlegung sein. Wer wusste, was dieser Kerl für Essgewohnheiten hatte. Falls er sein Mahl überhaupt anrühren würde.  
Vegeta stellte kaum bis sogar fast keine Ansprüche. Nie bediente er sich von selbst, zu allem und jedem musste man ihn überreden. Es ihm sogar schon aufzwingen und verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Er war ein freier Gast in diesem Haus, auch wenn er es so nicht akzeptieren wollte. Wieso also benahm sich der sture Prinz dann so vollkommen anders, fast schon wie ein Verurteilter? Eingesperrt, wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig?  
Nachdenklich lief ich die Treppen zum ersten Stock empor.  
Meine Eltern waren schon früh zu Bett gegangen, nur ich und der stumme Mond waren der einzige Zeuge dieser Nacht und verstohlen knipste ich das Licht im Flur an, um besser sehen zu können.  
Vegetas Zimmer lag ziemlich am Ende des Ganges und vorsichtig balancierte ich sein Abendessen auf dem kleinen, silbrigen Tablett, darauf bedacht Nichts zu verschütten.  
Ich seufzte tief. Wohl oder übel sollte ich mich auf einige Überraschungen gefasst machen. Das Zusammenleben mit Vegeta war sicherlich mehr als schwierig und doch empfand ich ihn keinesfalls als Last. Vielmehr als...  
Doch plötzlich wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein kleines Detail am Boden gelenkt und verwundert blieb ich stehen, den Blick nach unten gerichtet.  
War das etwa... Blut?  
Fast wäre mir das Tablett aus den Fingern geglitten, doch schaffte ich es gerade noch, es aufzufangen.  
Was... was war hier los?  
Hilflos wanderten meine blauen Opale über den Boden, doch der stille Blutfleck war nicht das Einzige, was ich erhaschen konnte und wage, im trüben Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung, konnte ich weitere Blutspuren ausmachen.  
Mein Puls raste unermesslich und heftig schlug mein Herz hinter der Brust, als ich der Spur folgte und mich vor jener Zimmertüre wiederfand, welche mich fast jede Nacht immer und immer wieder magisch anzog.  
Das Blut schien hier abrupt zu Enden und nichts weiter als mein geschockter Atem war zu hören, als ich vor der Tür zum stehen kam, unsicher ob ich so einfach hineintreten sollte oder nicht.  
Was erwartete mich hinter verschlossenen Türen?  
Langsam balancierte ich das Tablett auf einer freien Hand, während meine andere die Türklinke umschloss. Kühl fühlte sich der Stahl unter meinen Fingern an und ich konnte das stetige Zittern nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Warum hatte ich nichts bemerkt?  
Besorgt sah ich auf das morsche Holz, versuchte das Beben meiner Schultern und meinen wilden, unkontrollierbaren Atem zu unterdrücken. Doch half dies wenig.  
Warum war mir nicht aufgefallen, dass sich Vegeta bei seinem Training verletzt hatte?  
Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn, als ich mir den heutigen Nachmittag nochmal ins Gedächtnis rief.  
Aber wann sollte dies dann geschehen sein?  
Während seiner eisernen Übungen waren die Anderen und ich stets anwesend gewesen, auch wenn wir Vegeta nicht unbedingt viel Beachtung geschenkt hatten.  
Das... das ergab keinen Sinn.  
Entschlossen drückte ich die Klinke hinunter und trat in eine eiserne Dunkelheit.  
Meine Augen mussten sich erst an das wenige Licht gewöhnen, doch nach einigen Sekunden klärte sich das Bild und verstohlen sah ich mich in dem kleinen Raum um.  
Vegetas Einrichtung war spärlich, gerade mal das nötigste war vorhanden und langsam schloss ich die Türe hinter mir, als ich die kleine Nachttischlampe gefunden hatte und sie anknipste.  
Kurz flackerte das kleine Licht bevor es genug Kraft hatte einen Teil des Zimmers zu erhellen und verstohlen sah ich mich abermals um.  
Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben.  
Eine kleine Kommode fand sich an der Wand nahe der Tür, der Schreibtisch an der rechten Außenwand war so gut wie unberührt und leise stellte ich das Abendessen auf den Tisch.  
Suchend wanderte mein Blick erneut über den Boden und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich weitere Blutflecken erkannte. Sie waren klein, vielleicht gerade mal 1 bis 2 Zentimeter groß, aber da sie kontinuierlich und ziemlich frisch aussahen, beschlich mich kein gutes Gefühl.  
Das verhieß bei Weitem nichts Gutes und weiter folgte ich der Spur, welche mich zum einzigen Bett in diesem Raum führten.  
Oft war ich die 4 Tage lang hier gewesen und eigentlich sollte es mich nicht mehr ängstigen, doch die eiserne Ruhe, welche in dem Raum lag, schürte immer wieder neue Nervosität.  
Selbst jetzt, da Vegetas ruhige und gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren und er wohl sicherlich zu schlafen schien, war ich innerlich angespannt. Immer auf der Vorsicht, doch siegte meiner Neugierde der Vernunft. Er war verletzt, das konnte er noch so arg verheimlichen wie er wollte.  
Dieser Sturkopf.  
Zwar wusste ich nicht wo er sich verletzt haben mochte, doch würde ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen.  
Vorsichtig trat ich an das Bett heran und sah auf die zusammengerollte Figur herab.  
Fest waren die Lider des Saiyajins geschlossen, sein Gesicht wies mehr als nur pure Erschöpfung hervor und verwundert über die nahende Schwäche, welche den Krieger überrumpelt hatte, trat ich weiter auf ihn zu.  
Sein Training schien doch gar nicht so anstrengend gewesen zu sein. Was in aller Welt hatte diesen Saiyjain nur so grundlos erschöpft?  
Ruhig und kraftlos lagen Vegetas Hände auf den wirren Laken, er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und nur das stockende Heben und Senken seiner Brust zeugte wohl davon, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
Seinen Gi hatte er nicht mal mehr ausziehen können, wohl oder übel war er sofort kraftlos in die Federn gefallen und mir eine Hinternotiz vermerkend, ihm baldmöglichst bequeme Schlafsachen zu kaufen, beugte ich mich langsam zu ihm hinunter.  
Sachte berührten meine Finger seine Schulter, doch zu tief war der Saiyajin in seinem Schlaf gefangen und leise rief ich seinen Namen.  
„Vegeta?"  
Nicht mal ein Murren war zu hören. Ein Seufzten entwich meiner Kehle und glücklich darüber, dass der Andere tief und fest schlief hob ich die Decke an, als ich weitere Blutstropfen auf dem Laken wiederfand.  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und verbissen schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein stummer Besucher weiterhin in seinem schweren Schlaf gefangen war. Nicht auszumalen, was geschehen würde, sollte Vegeta aufwachen.  
Besorgt fiel mein Blick über seine zusammengesunkene Statur, folgte dem Blut, doch fand ich Nichts, was auf eine derartige Verletzung hinwies. Ich wollte schon aufgeben, die Decke erneut über ihn ziehen, um ihm seine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu gönnen, als mir die tiefe Schnittwunde an seiner Seite, unterhalb des Rippenbogens, auffiel. Sein zerrissener Gi hatte den größten Teil verdeckt, doch als sich der Saiyajin erneut bewegt hatte, war mir dieses Augenmerk sofort aufgefallen.  
Die Wunde war vielleicht nicht größer als gute sieben Zentimeter, dennoch war sie aber ganz schön tief und zog sich teilweise über den oberen Oberbauch.  
Das war keine Wunde, die man sich so einfach im Training zuzog. Woher hatte er sie also?  
Besorgt strich ich zaghaft über erhitzte Haut, fuhr federleicht über Vegetas verletzte Seite um das Ausmaß der Wunde festzustellen, zuckte aber sofort erschrocken zusammen als ein undefinierbarer Laut über seine Lippen kam. Ob es ein Keuchen oder gar doch etwas anderes gewesen war, war schwer zu sagen, doch mein Herz klopfte immer noch wild hinter meiner Brust. Diesen Schreck musste ich erstmals verdauen.  
Doch der Saiyajin schien nur kurz zu murren, drehte sich schließlich in einer kurzen Bewegung auf den Rücken und war bald darauf schon wieder im Land der Träume versunken.  
Ich konnte nicht anders als lächeln, als Vegeta versuchte ein verschlafenes Gähnen zu unterdrücken, doch scheiterte er kläglich. Er und Son-Goku waren sich doch gar nicht so unterschiedlich wie der sture Prinz immer dachte und abermals wandte ich mich der kleinen Verletzung zu.  
Kurz wägte ich ab, ob ein helleres Licht nicht von Nöten waäre doch zu groß war die Gefahr, dass Vegeta erwachen würde. Und den darauffolgenden Zorn des Saiyjain no Ouji zu spüren, nein... darauf hatte ich definitiv keine Lust.  
Monoton und in Gedanken versunken fing ich an, die restlichen Fetzen des Gi´s zu entfernen. Ich war vorsichtig bei meiner Arbeit um den Anderen nicht zu wecken.  
Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ich die Wunde soweit freigelegt hatte, dass ich sie verarzten konnte. Stumm wandte ich mich schließlich um, um einiges an Verbandsmaterial aus dem kleinen Notfaltzimmer im Flur zu holen,. Doch eine dunkle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
Mein Herz schien still zu stehen und ich wagte nicht, mich umzudrehen.

„Sag, seid ihr Menschen alle so lebensmüde? Oder bist nur du die einzige Ausnahme?"

Eis klar konnte ich Vegetas drohenden Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren und geschockt, wie in Zeitlupe, drehte ich mich schließlich um.  
Neugierig musterten mich dunkelbraune Augenpaare und meine Stimme versagte mir den Dienst.  
Ich wollte antworten, doch war ich zu nichts mehr fähig, als ich in seine dunklen Opale starrte. Eine gewisse Art der Belustigung lag in seinem stummen Blick und das versteckte Lachen in seinen Augen war sicherlich keine Sinnestäuschung. Verdammt aber auch.  
Mehr als ein Stottern brachte ich nicht über zittrige Lippen.  
Dunkel schoben sich graue Wolken vor den Mond und verschluckten kurzweilig das helle Licht, hinterließen nichts weiter als drohende Schatten der eisigen Nacht. Die kleine Nachttischlampe bot noch gerade so viel Helligkeit, dass ich Vegetas durchdringenden Blick erkennen konnte, doch strahlte er viel mehr Ruhe aus. Er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten und lässig verschränkte der Saiyajin no Ouji die Arme vor der Brust. Wohl seine Art zu sagen:`Mach, ich warte ´ und kurzweilig erinnerte ich mich an den gestrigen Vormittag in der Küche zurück. Selbe Pose bloß mit anderer Bedeutung und zittrig versuchte ich meine Stimme wieder zu finden.  
Doch scheiterte ich kläglich.

Abermals brach das helle Licht des Mondes durch die dichte Wolkendecke und warf wild tanzende Schatten in das kleine Zimmer.  
Alleinig mein geschockter Atmen war zu hören, die Luft war erfüllt vor Spannung und reißender Kälte.  
Nur das Ticken der Uhr war der einzig wahre Zeuge dieser wundersamen Nacht, welche so schnell nicht ihr Ende finden sollte.  
Und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

* * *

**Hallo zusammen.**

**Zweiter Teil der Story, Sorry dass ich erst jetzt zu Wort komme, aber bei muss man erst ein Mal ein bisschen dahinter steigen und genau schauen wie alles funktioniert :)**

**Hoffe der Part hat gefallen. Falls ja, lasst mir doch einfach eure Meinung da ;)**

**Liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Upload.**


	4. Glück 3

_**Glück ist in der Seele zu Hause**_

_**Glück 3**_

Nichts weiter war zu hören als das stumme Ticken der Uhr und mein eigener stockender Atem. Ich versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, doch die wild entschlossenen dunkelbraunen Opale, welche auf mir ruhten, ließen mir keine Wahl, durchbohrten mich vorausschauend und ich konnte ein Beben meines Körpers nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Neugierig lag der Blick des Saiyajin no Oujis auf mir und ich konnte nicht anders als frösteln, schluckte den eisigen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter.  
Stumm zogen die Wolken an uns vorbei, das schimmernde Mondlicht brach durch seidige Vorhänge und hüllte uns ein in silberne Schatten. Unantastbar lag Vegetas Profil in den Schatten der Nacht, doch konnte ich seinen dunklen Blick weiterhin auf mir spüren. Ob er sauer war, war schwer einzuschätzen, der Saiyajin war nach seinem plötzlichen Erwachen zu ruhig geworden. Wohl schien er erst abzuwarten, ein Umstand den ich durchaus begrüßte, doch war ich momentan zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Der Kämpfer wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort, die Arme waren weiterhin vor der Brust verschränkt, eisige Augen auf mich gerichtet und abermals geriet ich ins Stocken.  
Ich wollte ihm Antwort geben, wollte das eisige Schweigen zwischen uns brechen um noch wenigstens etwas von meiner Würde zu wahren, doch sein abruptes Lachen ließ mich erneut zusammenzucken.  
„Ihr Erdlinge seit so leicht zu durchschauen. Wenn ihr alle so einfach aus er Fassung zu bringen seid, wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, nichts mehr."  
Wieder ein Lachen seinerseits und verwundert betrachtete ich den Saiyjain vor mir genauer. Es war ein ehrliches, befreites Lachen, keines Falls das was man sonst von ihm gewohnt war. Oder was man gar erwartet hätte. Kein Hohn und kein Spott lag in seiner Stimme und kurz erwiderte ich ein Lächeln. Dieser Saiyajin war immer für eine Überraschung gut.  
Doch nicht so eiskalt wie du immer vorgibst zu sein, was?  
Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über meine Lippen und entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück. Dennoch musste ich vorsichtig sein. Vegeta war nicht irgendwer, der einfach so vergaß, gar vergeben konnte.  
Ich befand mich immer noch auf dünnem Eis, auch wenn die Laune des Saiyajins wohl gerade eher belustigt als verärgert war. Dennoch beeiltet ich mich mit einer Antwort, als ich sah, dass sich der Andere wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Ruhig Blut, Bulma. Nur nicht unnötig mit dem Feuer spielen.  
„Du bist verletzt. Ich wollte mich um deine Wunden kümmern."  
Ich wunderte mich selbst, wie leichtfertig ich diese Worte über meine Lippen brachte. Doch irgendwie fühlte ich keine Angst. Viel eher war es eine Art der Bewunderung und reinen Faszination, die mich nicht ängstigte, sondern viel mehr so etwas wie Sympathie zu dem Saiyajin no Ouji hegen ließ.  
Wieder hörte ich ein verächtliches Schnauben meines Gegenüber und verblüfft sah ich auf.  
Entrüstet schloss der Saiyjain die Augen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Eine Kleinigkeit, die von selbst verheilt. Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren."  
Scharf sog ich die Luft ein.  
Eine Kleinigkeit also.  
Zornig zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Wieso ich so plötzlich wütend wurde, wusste ich selbst nicht aber diese Leichtfertigkeit, mit welcher sich der Saiyjain eher selbst strafte als belohnte, konnte ich nicht akzeptieren.  
Wieso ging er nur so leichtfertig mit seinem Körper um?  
„Selbst aus Kleinigkeiten wie dieser kann ein großes Übel entstehen. Und es interessiert mich sehr wohl wenn du mein halbes Haus ruinierst."  
Dieses Argument war simpel gar dämlich, aber mir fiel kein Besseres ein.  
Wieder hörte ich Vegetas Lachen und sah auf. Diesmal _war_ es spottend und wütend warf ich ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. Dass er es auch noch wagte mich auszulachen. Nach Allem was ich bereits für ihn getan hatte.  
„Nur an materiellen Dingen interessiert, was _Onna_? Ihr Menschen seid so manipulierbar und naiv. Ein Wunder das eure Spezies so lange überlebt hat."  
Wieder lachte er boshaft und erneut schürte die Wut in mir.  
War er auf Streit aus? Oder war es einfach seine Art zu argumentieren?  
Dennoch machten mich seine Worte mehr als wütend. Zu wütend, denn meine nun nächsten Sätze verließen meine Lippen noch ehe ich über ihre Bedeutung nachgedacht hatte.  
„Sagt ausgerechnet derjenige, der sein ganzes Volk verloren hat. Ihr Saiyajins wart wohl demnach noch viel naiver als wir einfachen Menschen, hab ich Recht?"  
Sofort schlug ich meine Hand vor den Mund, als Vegetas Lachen mit einem Mal verstummte und ich sofort wusste, einen Fehler begangen zu haben.  
Geschockt sah ich mit an, wie der Saiyjain verstummte und mich aus entrüsteten Augen ansah, seine Schultern bebten vor unterdrückter Wut.  
„Vegeta, ich... es tut mir leid."  
Der Schmerz, welcher kurzweilig in seinen Augen zu lesen war brach mir das Herz und entschuldigend wollte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen. Doch plötzlich schlug der Saiyjain meine Hand zur Seite.  
„Treib es nicht zu weit, elender _Mensch_."  
Mir entwich ein entrüstetes Keuchen und betreten hielt ich mir mein rechtes Handgelenk. Sein Schlag tat nicht weh, viel mehr hatte ich mich erschrocken, solch eine Reaktion von ihm nicht erwartend und verbissen sah ich zu Boden.  
Wer war ich denn, dass ich so über ihn urteilen konnte?  
Ich war definitiv zu weit gegangen, aber doch hatten mich seine Worte mehr als wütend gemacht.  
Ein eisiges Schwiegen legte sich in den Raum. Alleinig der stockende Atem des Saiyajins war zu hören und entschuldigend sah ich auf meine Hände. Nur schwer konnte sich der Saiyjain beruhigen und ich fühlte mich mehr als unwohl.  
Es dauerte Minuten bis sich der Andere wieder soweit gefangen hatte und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie Vegeta langsam die angehaltenen Luft aus den Lungen stieß und seufzte. Erschöpft lehnte sich der Krieger in die Kissen zurück, die Arme weiterhin vor der Brust verschränkt und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Wieder fielen meine blauen Opale auf seine offene Wunde und verbissen kaute ich auf meiner Unterlippe.  
„Lass... lass mich wenigstens deine Verletzung versorgen."  
Knurrend schloss der Saiyajin die Augen und verzweifelt ließ ich die Schultern hängen.  
„Schon verstanden... Eine Kleinigkeit."  
Ich wusste nicht, was mich hier noch hielt, an der Seite des Saiyajins, war seine Abneigung mir gegenüber deutlich zu spüren. War es mein schlechtes Gewissen? Schuldgefühle?  
Immer noch bereute ich meine Worte von vorhin zutiefst. Ich hatte Vegeta ungewollt verletzt und im Nachhinein tat es mir mehr als leid. Sehr sogar.  
Wieder beobachtet ich ihn aus stummen Augen. Doch verwundert beuget ich mich mehr zu ihm vor, als ich ruhige Atemzüge hören konnte. War Vegeta wieder eingeschlafen? Verwundert hob ich eine Augenbraue und sah in sein entspanntes Gesicht.  
Das war mehr als merkwürdig.  
Doch ein plötzliches Knurren ließ mich erschrocken zusammen fahren und schnell richtete ich mich wieder auf, als der Saiyjain gequält die Augen öffnete. Betreten setzte sich Vegeta auf, hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen und sah sich um.  
Verwundert sah er schließlich zu mir und sein Blick wechselte von überrascht zu empört und beschämt fuhr ich mir durch das blaue Haar.  
Sein Blick bedeutete so viel wie: ´Du bist ja immer noch da´ und entschuldigend stand ich auf.  
„Ich hab dir noch etwas vom Abendessen mitgebracht."  
Kurzerhand war ich zu dem kleinen Tisch am Bett getreten, holte das Essenstablett und drückte es dem Saiyajin in die Hände.  
„Falls es zu kalt sein sollte, kann ich es notfalls nochmals erwärmen, wenn du willst."  
Doch das schien den Krieger wenig zu stören und sofort fing er an sein klägliches Mahl zu verschlingen. Ich beobachtete ihn erstaunt. Er musste wirklich Hunger gehabt haben, aber wieso bediente er sich dann nicht einfach von selbst? Er war Gast in diesem Haus, nichts wurde ihm verwehrt. Wieso also hielt sich der Saiyajin dann so zurück?  
Etliche Fragen brannten auf meiner Zunge doch musste ich meine Neugierde zügeln.  
Der Streit von vorhin schien vergessen, Vegeta war viel zu sehr mit seinem Mahl beschäftigt, als dass er sich weiter um unser vorheriges Gespräch kümmerte. Ob er genau dies beabsichtigte wusste ich nicht, aber ich hatte auch nicht den Mut nachzufragen. Bis morgen würde es der Saiyajin wohl hoffe ich, wieder vergessen haben.  
Und dann konnte ich immer noch meine Fragen stellen wenn ich wollte.  
Verdutzt sah ich auf, als mein Besucher den Teller in Windeseile geleert hatte und mir nun das leere Tablett reichte. Verblüfft nahm ich es ihm aus der Hand und lächelte beruhigt. Den Appetit eines Saiyajins sollte man haben. Es war immer wieder bemerkenswert.  
Doch dann viel mir etwas ein.  
„Ich habe noch ein Stück vom Kuchen in der Küche wenn du willst."  
Fragend sah mich der Andere an und ich konnte genau sehen, wie es in Vegeta zu arbeiten schien. Hatte... hatte er mich etwa nicht richtig verstanden?  
Zögern legte der Saiyajin den Kopf schief und musterte mich kritisch, tief in Gedanken.  
Ich wollte meine Frage von eben nochmal wiederholen, als mir es wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.  
Natürlich, wieso war ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen?  
Vegetas irdische Sprache war zwar gut, aber die menschlich Sprache war ihm teilweise immer noch fremd. Wieso hatte ich nicht früher daran gedacht?  
Hörte man genau hin, erkannte man die Unterscheide, erkannte den fremden Akzent in seiner Stimme.  
Ich versuchte es noch ein mal, darauf bedacht meinen Worten mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
„Kuchen... Torte. Etwas was man hier auf der Erde als Nachtisch serviert."  
Verzweifelt raufte ich mir die Haare, als die Augen des Saiyajins immer größer und größer wurden.  
Genervt rieb ich mir die Schläfe und seufzte aus. Das entwickelte sich so langsam noch zu einem Problem.  
„Süßigkeit... das...das muss dir doch etwa sagen, oder?"  
Diese ganze Situation musste mehr als komisch aussehen. Was sie auch war, denn nach einigen Minuten brach der Saiyajin in ein amüsantes Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Hitze stieg in mir auf, war diese ganze Situation an Peinlichkeit nicht mehr zu überbieten und abrupt drehte ich mich um.  
Doch dann hatte ich eine Idee.  
„Warte kurz."  
Mit diesen letzten Worten und ohne mich vergewissern, dass mein Gegenüber auch wirklich warten würde, hastete ich aus dem Zimmer und lief in die Küche.  
Kurzerhand schnappte ich mir das letzte Stück der Torte, war in Windeseile wieder bei dem Saiyajin und drückte Vegeta den vollen Teller in die Hand.  
„Nennt sich Erdbeertorte. Aus der Lieblingskonditorei meiner Mutter."  
Der Saiyajin war verstummt und blickte melancholisch auf das Gebäck in seinen Händen. Ich stutzte.  
Sofort schien ich zu spüren, dass der Saiyjain in Gedanken ganz wo anders war und mein Herz pochte wild hinter meinen Brust, als ich den gar kurz verträumten Blick in seinen Augen erkannt hatte.  
An was er wohl gerade dachte?  
Erneuter Schmerzen war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch so schnell wie diese Gefühlsregung gekommen war, war sie wieder verschwunden und mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben drehte sich der Saiyajin um, mir die kalte Schulter zeigend.  
Ich seufzte enttäuscht, als sich das Schweigen hinzog wie das stetige Ticken der Uhr.  
Wieder kein Dankeschön...  
Langsam sollte ich mich an diesen Zustand gewöhnen.  
Schließlich wandte ich mich zum Gehen.  
„Ich wünsche dir noch eine gute Nacht, Vegeta."  
Schnell war ich aus dem Zimmer getreten und schloss die Türe hinter mir, ohne eine Antwort des Saiyajins abzuwarten.  
Mein Gott, was... was um alles in der Welt...  
Schwer ging mein Atem und zitternd presste sich meine Hand an die Brust, versuchte mich zu beruhigen doch scheiterte ich kläglich.  
Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?  
Wieder und immer wieder rief ich mir die bisherige Situation ins Gedächtnis und erschauderte.  
Das hätte alles auch anders ausgehen können.  
Doch wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Saiyajin no Ouji spürte. Vielmehr war es so etwas wie Ehrfurcht und ….Respekt.

_Sagt ausgerechnet derjenige, der sein ganzes Volk verloren hat._

Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als ich meine eigenen Stimme hören konnte.  
Traurig löste ich mich von der Zimmertüre und machte mich auf den Weg in mein eigenes Schlafgemach, den traurigen Blick des Prinzen nicht vergessen könnend.  
Ich hatte ihm wehgetan.  
Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, so hatten ihn meine Worte dennoch hart getroffen und jetzt, in diesem Moment, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicheres als die Zeit zurück drehen zu können.  
Was hatte Respekt für eine Bedeutung, wenn ich Vegeta diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte?  
Alte Wunden erneut aufgerissen hatte?  
Ich wusste nicht viel über den ehemaligen Prinz der Saiyajins aber dennoch war mir seine Geschichte von den Erzählungen der Anderen durchaus bekannt.  
Müde schleppte ich mich in mein Zimmer und warf mich auf das Bett.  
Ich wusste rein gar nichts über ihn.  
Hatte er sein ganzes Leben lang unter Freezer gedient?  
Verbittert schlang ich die Arme um meinen nun bebenden Körper und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Was nahm ich mir für ein Recht heraus über ihn zu urteilen?  
Vegetas Vergangenheit war so ungewiss wie kein Anderes und verzweifelt, wenn auch nur flüchtig, wünschte ich mir, mehr über den stolzen Saiyjain zu erfahren.  
Doch meine Wünsche würden wohl unerfüllt bleiben, denn so wie ich mich heute bei Vegeta benommen hatte, würde er sich mir sicherlich nicht noch mal öffnen.  
Halt... Moment.  
Erschrocken sah ich auf.  
Wollte ich dies denn?  
Nervös schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter, doch blieb meine Kehle weiterhin trocken.  
Eigenlicht sollte mir dieser Saiyajin egal sein, aber wieso...  
Wieso ging er mir dann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?  
Wieso hämmerte mein Herz wild hinter meiner Brust, wenn ich an ihn dachte?  
Gequält rieb ich mir die Augen und fuhr erneut durch meine blauen, wirren Haare.  
Wie ich schon sagte, dieser Saiyajin blieb mir ein Rätsel. Müde sah ich aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die stummen Regenwolken, welche sich vor den Mond schoben und versuchte meine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Während meine Lider schwerer wurden und ich nun die nahende Müdigkeit nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, huschte mir immer und immer wieder nur noch ein Gedanke durch den Sinn, bevor mich nichts als Schwärze umfing.  
Würde ich es schaffen meinem mysteriösen Besucher näher zu kommen?  
Und wichtiger noch...  
Würde er diese Nähe jemals zulassen?


End file.
